A Deal's A Deal
by Tiara Peterson
Summary: James Moriarty makes a deal with the crossroads demon Crowley. A deal that will punish those that wronged the previous nerd. SuperLock for now, could change. Rated T for language and violence. This also, might change.


Children were cruel.

Not only children, but people.

Not just some people, all people. They don't like anything or anyone that's different. And forget about being smart. Not just "I got a 100% on my quiz and I'm getting all A's" but "he's reading at a secondary level and he's only 11" kind of smart.

That can be the best thing or the worst thing.

That can make you a target.

That can get your ass handed to you on a daily basis.

That's exactly what happened.

* * *

He was nervous. Rightly so. He was about to do something he had only read about in books, fairy tales really. Summoning a demon to make a deal? Never happened in real life.

Yet, here he stood, with a bowl of herbs, an incantation and a match poised against the box. He felt silly as he spoke the words, careful with the tricky accents. Summoning a demon was one thing. But to muck it up and summon something else entirely? Well, that was just plain stupid.

A flash of red erupted from the bowl as the lit match hit the herbs. He jumped back in surprise and covered his face as sparks accompanied the cloud of red smoke.

Coughing, he removed his glasses and swiped at damp eyes.

A husky voice drifted through the fading smoke. "Hello."

Replacing his glasses, the man side stepped until he was clear of the table. "H – hello."

The demon pushed his thick hands into his black trench coat. "Name's Crowley. What can I do for you?"

"I – I want to make a deal."

"Obviously. Otherwise you wouldn't have summoned me." Crowley gave the gangly gentleman a once over and didn't bother hiding his smirk. "Quit fidgeting."

Long fingered hands slapped behind his back, tangling together. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. So, first time?" The humor that lined Crowley's voice confused the lad.

His brows drew together in confusion. "What?"

Waving a hand through the air, Crowley rolled his eyes. "You want to make a deal. Here I am. Let's deal."

The man swallowed hard. The realization that this was happening was suddenly too much. "I – I'm not sure I can –"

"Let me stop you there, mate." Crowley looked over the summoner once again. "You obviously want something. You've been through some sort of trauma and are looking for… revenge?"

Nodding so that his glasses slid down his nose, he took a step closer to the crossroads demon.

With pride taking over his features, Crowley adjusted the front of his coat. "Revenge, I'm good at that."

"I want…"

"Yes?"

"Money."

Crowley gave another roll of his eyes. "Money? That's it?"

The man shrugged. "You need to know a proper amount?"

Crowley shook his head. "No, mate. It's just… money is money. You can have all the money in the world but without that extra OOMPH, it's just money."

"What do you suggest?"

The demon peered at the man across from him and slowly started circling him. "Judging by the size of that noggin, you're smart. Really, really smart. My guess is that you've been bullied and teased. Am I right?"

"Yeah. Hit the nail on the head, you did."

"So, your plan is, what exactly? Get some money and show them what you've made of yourself."

"Yeah."

"Rubbish plan, mate." Crowley chuckled deep in his throat.

The man crossed his arms over his chest defensively and huffed. "You got a better one?"

"I told you, I'm good at revenge."

Crowley laid out his idea, from beginning to end. It had everything the first plan didn't. Mystery, intrigue, friendship, betrayal, love, pain and maybe even a death; if he played his cards right.

He had to admit, the demon was very good at plotting revenge. "Say I take your idea and you make me a deal? What are the terms?"

Crowley smiled. Another sucker in line to give up his soul.

"You sign on the dotted line and you get ten years. Ten years to exact your revenge and get everything you ever wanted."

"What happens then?" Previously calmed nerves began to flare back to life.

"In ten years' time, I come and collect."

Brows drew together in confusion. "Collect? The money?"

Crowley waved his hand, again. "I couldn't care about the money, mate. Your soul. Your soul is the only thing I want out of this. You sign, you take what I give you and I get your soul."

That wasn't in the book he read. There was nothing written about giving up his soul. He rushed behind the table and picked up the thick, black book; scouring the aged pages until he came up empty handed. Nothing. There was nothing about losing his soul.

He felt the demon's eyes upon him and could tell that it was now or never. Sign or don't sign.

Sign and get everything he ever wanted.

Don't sign and go back to his job, making less than $20,000 pounds a year. Don't sign and go back to his empty flat. Don't sign and remain the loser he knew deep down he was.

He grit his teeth and set the book down. "You got a deal."

With a snap of his fingers, a piece of parchment appeared on the table. Crowley pulled a pen from inside his coat and held it out.

"Everything you ever wanted. All you have to do is sign."

Quickly, before he could change his mind, he snagged the pen from Crowley and scribbled his name on the dotted line.

_James Moriarty_

"Good, strong name, James." Crowley tucked the paper in his pocket and circled the table.

Suddenly nervous, James backed up. "Th – thanks. What are you doing? I signed the paper."

"You did. But that's not how we seal deals in Hell."

James swallowed hard. "Oh… um ok?"

Before James could turn tail and run, Crowley grabbed the young man by the shoulders and pressed their mouths together in a tight, not too friendly, deal making kiss.

James stumbled back and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth.

"Now, a warning."

Wide brown eyes burned with frustration. "NOW, a warning?!"

"Don't try and weasel out of this. If you do, I'll come and collect. It doesn't matter how much time you have left. There's no backing out." Crowley snapped loudly.

He started to protest but the demon had disappeared.

He had done it. He made a deal with a real live demon.

Ten years. Ten years was nothing when he had 25 years of bullying to make up for.

Suddenly filled with such confidence it made his inner loser scream for joy, James stood tall, his shoulders back and chin held high.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

_So, thoughts? Good? Bad? Mediocre? Would you like to see this continue? _

_I have an idea to incorporate Doctor Who but we'll see how it goes. Leave your review! It makes me happy. :)  
_


End file.
